


I'll Do It For You

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon is a pony**A little hoarse....
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I'll Do It For You

Jon had come into work sick. He knew he shouldn't have but he had work to do. As long as he stayed away from others he should be fine. It would be fine. 

Well it would be but everytime he tried to read a statement it didn't sound right, and he knew that the audio had to be clear or he would just have to do it again later.

He was in the middle of trying to decide what to do, go home or try again, when the door showed up. It was at an odd angle, between the left corner of the room. And when the door opened, he could see that the hallway behind it also mirrored the ninety degree angle of the corner. 

Michael stepped out, as per usual, and just kind of squinted at Jon for a moment before it said anything. 

"Are you okay? Because I was going to wreak some havoc around the institute, but if it's a bad time I can come back?", Michael asked, walking over to Jon as it talked. 

"It's just a twenty four hour bug. Though you should probably leave so you don't get sick", He said and then thought for a moment, "Can you get sick?"

"I don't know. Haven't really tried to", Michael answered, putting a hand, a very long and sharp hand, on Jon's forehead, "You have a fever" 

"Thanks, I'm aware", Jon rolled his eyes, "And honestly I'm fine. I've had worse. The only issue is that I can't record any statements with my voice like this"

"Yeah it is a bit pony like, huh?", Michael smiled, finally taking it's hand off of Jon's head. 

"What?"

"A little horse? That was a good joke, Archivist. You must really be out of it. You should probably lie down", It suggested. 

"I have to record the statement", Jon argued. 

"I'll do it for you!", Michael smiled. 

This was going to be bad. Jon shouldn't agree. He was just going to have to rerecord it later. He should tell Michael to leave. Why did Michael want to help anyway? 

Despite all of these thoughts, Jon found himself nodding. 

"Alright, but I'm staying in the room", Jon told it. 

"That's fine. You sit there", Michael gestured to the office chair Jon was already sitting in, "Drink some tea", Jon had not previously been holding a cup of tea but now he was, he didn't want to know how Michael did that, "And get ready for the performance of a lifetime"

Before Jon could say anything else, Michael had sat down on his desk and pressed record on the tape recorder, picking up the statement. 

_"Statement of Carolyn Keene, regarding a strange staircase she found in her home. Original statement given April 28, 1930. Audio Recording by Michael, The Distortion. Statement begins..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Made a stupid Nancy Drew joke. Y'all can fight me.


End file.
